Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?/Archiv 16.8.09
center|250px| center|500px| Privet in meiner Schnatterrunde für kleinere Mitmacher Diskussion. http://de.towff.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Logbuch/newusers wieso erstellts du ein neues Konto? '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:27, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Es kann sein, dass ich für immer gesperrt werde. Wie gelang ich zum alten Fanwiki?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:28, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) mit livininaworld nicht, mit dem bist du nur im WNFF, nimm den alten. Eine Frage: Bist du Juri oder Unikos? Eine Info: Du kennst mich, ich bin Tehra '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:33, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das alte ist inaktiv. Ich werde Nath fragen, was passiert; vermutlich eine Löschung. Kannst aber noch deine alten Artikel und Bilder hierher kopieren. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:33, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) wir haben alle eins vergessen: Willkommen im ToWFF! '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:44, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Anscheinen respektiere ich wohl jetzt Tehra's Musik, ist zwar net mein Ding aber hmmm. Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:46, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen im ToWFF! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bin Tehra, ist übrigends nicht so schlimm, ist ja nur musik '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie wird noch gleich eine Charakter-Box gemacht, Skorpi?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:53, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach, bist du Unikos vom Lego-Club? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:54, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Verwende Vorlage:Profil '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:54, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zwei Sätze und ne Infobox reichen nicht. schreib einen kleinen Text über den charakter von dem Toa oder Matoraner oder etc.... '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:06, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Viro von Bionicle warriors bin ich, oder? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:12, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, genau!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:14, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) lad´mal ein Bild hoch, aber bitte eines von einem Bionicle! Für meine Seite! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:15, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Geht leider net, weil Toa Viro kommt sehr viel später...Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:41, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stub bitte hör auf Seiten, die nur eine Infobox und einen Satz haben zu erstellen, sonst werden die nach drei Tagen wieder gelöscht. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:00, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das Problem ist, dass ich erst was über die schreiben kann, wenn die erste Folge raus ist.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:01, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) dann erstelle die Artikel bitte erst hinterher oder setzte Spoiler. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:03, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie funktionieren Spoiler?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich kopier mal die Vorlage. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:14, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hier: Vorlage:Spoiler. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:19, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) AdM/BdM stimmst du auch ab? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:32, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stub Auf deinen Seiten von Legends of the arena steht immernoch zu wenig text, zwei Sätze reichen nicht... '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 19:50, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bearbeite auch gerade meine Artikel. Schau doch bitte mal auf meiner Seite vorbei. Da ist ne Umfrage. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:03, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie wärs, wenn du meine Storys liest und mit der Vorlage:Storybewertung bewertest? Du findest meine Storys hier. Ich bedanke mich im voraus. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:16, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dein Name Ich will zwar nicht der besserwisser spielen, Aber dein name "Are I Know You?" heiß auf deutsch "Sind Ich Kenne dich?". Es wäre deshalb logischer, wenn du dich "Do I Know You?" nennnen würdest, was dann wohl eher das heißen würde was du willst. Du meinst doch bestimmt "Kenne ich dich?", oder? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:10, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, ich dachte, Watkins sagte das, aber er sagte "Had To Now You" und dat hab ech net gewuscht.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:46, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ein-Satz-Artikel Bitte verfasse keine Ein-Satz-Artikel mehr, die Spoiler-Vorlage ist dazu da, dass du viele Informationen versteckt im Artikel haben kannst, aber wenn du so weiter machst werden alle Artikel wieder gelöscht. Also erstell sie erst wenn du wirklich was reinschreiben kannst. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:34, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) We fel Sätze solln dat sen?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:46, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) schreib richtig und es sollte ein kleiner Text sein, orientier dich mal an den Profilen von mir, jadek und Bima '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:48, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dat it fel zu fel!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:50, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) richtig schreiben! es sollten schon mindestens so viel wie bei Viro (nur die vollen) oder Matoro sein '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:51, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte jemand nachahmen, aber das sind mehr als zehn Sätze, und ich darf nur so zwei abgeben, weil die Serie erst am 1. 6. beginnt.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:55, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich versteh nicht wie du das meinst, schreib einfach wie bei deinen Bionicle warriors artikeln einen Text darüber wie sie sind '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:57, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sollte man mindestens 5 Sätze schreiben?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:09, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ja, ungefähr. Vier längere würden auch ausreichen. Also 4-5 Sätze und eine Infobox, dann sinds keine Stubs '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:11, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du machst dich. Übrigens: Wenn du ne farbige Unterschrift haben willst, dann kontaktier mich [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:43, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Magst du Star-Wars-Musik? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 10:00, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, ich wollte einen Gag machen, aber lass die Musik dort.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:08, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das sind doch jetzt keine Stubs mehr, oder?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:24, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieso nicht Community? Wieso steh ich noch nicht in der Community?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:32, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Für die Veröffentlichung von Bionicle Warriors Von allen Hauptpersonen hab ich nun einen Schauspieler, außer von Frisa. Könnt ihr eure Denkseiten eurer Gehirne aktivieren und sagen, wer Frisa spielen soll?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:18, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wünschte, irgend jemand beantwortet die Frage.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:16, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann wenigstens einer von euch ein Beispiel geben, wer der Schauspieler von Frisa sein kann?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sagt wenigstens einer zu diesem Thema was? Und ich brauche eine Vrolage für Benutzer.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:52, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) LIEST DAS ÜBERHAUPT JEMAND?!?!?!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:04, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Videos Hi, AreIKnowYou. One Question, (Eine Frage,) How do you upload Videos from Youtube? (Wie lädst du Videos von Youtube hoch?) Gruß, [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 13:29, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich verwende das letzte Bearbeitungs-Buttom namens (Video einfügen).Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber da sind doch die Videos von Metacafe! Ich möchte wissen wie du es schaffst die Youtube videos zu laden. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] Nun ja, ich mache einen neuen Tab, geh zu youtube, such das video und kopier die Adresse auf die Spalte, wo steht 'URL:'.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:34, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC darf ich mal einen Glatorian für deine Story bauen? Ich leg´auch ne Bauanleitung bei, fallst du eine brauchst. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Hy]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:14, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich sag es, wenn ich benötige.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:16, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Warriors Kann ich in Bionicle Warriors mitmachen, also als Toa Garrzo? Am liebsten würde ich dann von Thomas D gespielt werden! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:41, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich kann dich später einbauen, aber beantworte zwei Fragen: Wer ist Thomas D.? Hast du eine Ahnung, wer Frisa spielen sollte? Ich glaube, ich sollte, dir helfen. Das sind Sachen, die nicht die Person haben darf. 1. Anonym muss unter 30 Jahre alt sein. 2. Anonym darf nicht blond sein. 3. Anonym darf keine Hautfarbe vom nahen Osten haben. Die anderen 2 Sachen sind mir entfallen.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:14, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, du meinst den einen von den fantastischen vier (Band)? Da kann es Probleme geben, denn dann wärst du älter als Juri, weil Dave Grohl am 14.1.1969 und Thomas D am 30.12.1968 geboren ist.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja den mein ich, aber warum wäre das ein Problem? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 12:58, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn Frisa weiblich ist könntest du entweder Mary Lynn Rajskub oder Jennifer Morrison nehmen. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:32, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du noch drin bist, muss ich dir noch sagen, dass die Person jünger als Skorpi sein sollte, aber älter als David Villa.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:17, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) UNO MOMENTO! Es sei denn, du bist keiner von den Toa, sondern wirst später eintreten! Zurück zum Themea. Du kennst doch bestimmt welche, die diese 5 Eigenschaften besitzen, oder? Sag das nächste Mal aber fünf Beispiele, okay?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:27, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Von mir aus kann ich auch später erst vorkommen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:03, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Inhalt Benutzerseite Eines würde mich erlichgesagt mal interesieren. Jeder Nutzer hat bis her Inhalte über seine Person und seine Geschichten auf seiner Benutzerseite stehen oder eine Verlinkung. '''Aber wieso schreibst du einen Songtext auf deine Benutzerseite?' Es ist zwar jetzt nicht schlimm, aber wirklich für gut empfinden kann ich es nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:15, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welches Lied steht da noch gleich?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:13, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) One, two, One, two, three, four... (Do Do Do Do.....) I'm sure I've seen this look before Done a thousand times and a million more How many lies did he tell this time? How many times did he cross the line? It won't help me but I have to ask Is there something real that's behind the mask? Something true we don't know about? A little faith then a much to doubt And maybe someday you will grow Maybe someday you will know Maybe someday you will end these tears and go usw...... --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:16, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der Titel, ist das schwer zu verstehen?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:19, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein. Aber du solltest da etwas hinschreiben wie Bima oder ich das gemacht haben. Der Titel kann ja auch auf der Benutzerseite bleiben. Er sollte aber nicht unbeding das dominierende Element der Seite sein. Das sind nur Vorschläge meiner Seits. Mehr nicht. XD ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:30, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frisa Soll die Schauspielerin deutsch sein? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:54, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist egal, wenigstens eine.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:55, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) BIONICLE Fanfics Wir haben hier ein BIONICLE Fanfiction Wiki, und kein Fanfiction-Wiki mit Menschen. Deshalb solltest du vllt. eher Bionicles nehmen als echte Menschen für deine Charaktere zu benutzen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:01, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das Problem ist aber, das ich keine Matoraner von denen gemacht habe.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:20, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dan mach doch welche! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Apokalypse']] 13:24, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das geht leider nicht, weil 1. Ich bin noch mit Legends Of The Arena nicht fertig und 2. Besitz ich keine Tohunga-Teile. Die waren ja dort Tohunga!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:26, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nimm´doch die Bilder von anderen Leuten. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 13:31, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was meinst du damit?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:32, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) du kannst die Bilder von anderen benutzern nehmen, natürlich erst fragen, meine kannst du aber auch so nehmen. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:40, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Besitzt du 1. Einen roten Tohunga mit brauner Kakama 2. Einen blauen Tohunga mit türkiser Pakari 3. Einen schwarzen Tohunga mit orangener Huna 4. Einen braunen Tohunga mit gelber Akaku 5. Einen grünen Tohunga mit hellgrüner Hau und 6. Einen weißen Tohunga mit silberner Mahiki?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:46, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab braun, grün, rot und blau. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:48, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Auch mit den Masken?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:49, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) braune Kakama hab ich, türkisene Pakari nicht, orangene Huna hab ich, gelbe akaku hab ich, hellgrüne Hau hab ich nicht, ich hab eine graue mahiki Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:52, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn die hell ist, kannst verwenden.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:53, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) frag am besten Skorpi, der hat alle Bios. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:55, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Noch ein Problem mit dem Moviemaker. Wie mach ich die Kämpfe, etwa im RPG-System?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:58, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mal sehen... :1. Habe zurzeit keine Kamera :(. :2. Roter Tohunga, braune Kakama = JA! :3. Blauer Tohunga, türkise Pakari = Es gibt eine türkise Pakari o.0? ::Optionen: Grüne Pakari :4. Schwarzer Tohunga, orangene Huna = JA! :5. Brauner Tohunga, gelbe Akaku = Es gibt eine gelbe Akaku o.0? ::Optionen: "Goldene" Akaku :6. Grüner Tohunga, hellgrüne Hau = Es gibt eine hellgrüne Hau o.0? ::Optionen: Grüne Hau :7. Weißer Tohunga, silberne Mahiki = Es gibt eine silberne Mahiki o.0? ::Optionen: Hellgraue Mahiki [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:16, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du die Fotos gemacht hast, kannst du sie in die Infoboxen einfügen, damit ich sie kopieren kann, und sowieso wird es Stellen geben, wo sie Menschen sind z. B. der Anfang!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:26, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich werde dir hier einfach alle Bilder posten. In einer Gallerie, nimmt kaum Platz weg. Und ich werde am besten mal das, was ich in den "Optionen" schrieb auch nehmen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:57, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) In den Tarakava ist doch eine türkise Pakari, oder? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 15:46, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja...grrr...Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:49, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) DER IST SOWAS VON ERLEDIGT! Hier ist ein Video, worüber ich sowas von traurig und wütend bin! Wisst ihr etwas, was man jetzt machen kann?thumb|500px|right|Der, der den armen Bionicle umgebracht hat, sollte von der Bildfläche verschwinden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:44, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Solltet ihr mir nicht helfen, diese Vollidioten los zu werden?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 16:03, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das ist nur Spielzeug [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 17:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lol! wie die den abgefckelt haben *HA HA!* !!! Aber echt jetzt, das ist doch nur ein bisschen Plastik XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Apokalypse']] 17:28, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...Es ist ja schon nur plastik. Aber trotzdem ist es blöde. Armer MoC! Der wäre ich nicht gerne! Vielleicht haben sie ihn geklaut. Ich würde NIE einen von meinen Bionicle verbrennen. Aber noch eins: Der Typ kann noch schlechter MoCCCen als meine Schwester (und die is 6!). [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:41, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) dem stimm ich zu! Früher hab ich zwar auch schei...benkleister gemoct, aber noch zehnmal besser [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 17:50, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die haben ihn so schlecht gebaut, weil sie ihn loswerden wollten! Obwohl das ein Spielzeug ist, darf man es doch nicht abfackeln! Das machen nur Hooligans, Nazis und Raudis! Ich würde die gerne an der Polizei anzeigen!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:28, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du willst die anzeigen weil sie einen Bionicle abgefackelt haben?, sorry aber das klingt etwas komisch. Die hatten halt zuviel Zeit, es ist nicht unser Problem wenn sie ihr ausgegebenes Geld abfackeln. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Aber das wäre doch auch schlimm für den Erfinder der Materialien. Dann hat er umsonst geschuftet!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:39, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja und? Wir schmeißen auch Verpackungen in die Restmülltonne welche dann später verbrannt werden... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] wenn es denen spaß macht zu zerstören dann sollen sie es auch, und geschuftet kann man das nicht nennen, denn Bionicle ist ja eine Massenproduktion und deshalb macht ein kaputter auch keinen Schaden. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 18:51, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ausserdem haben die dafür bezahlt, also hat der Erfinder sein Geld bekommen und hat nicht umsonst geschuftet. Und wie willst du an die Typen rankommen? Ich finds zwar auch nicht gut, aber was will man machen? So, und jetzt muss ich mir erst mal Nachgeben: WTF!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!WER kommt auf die Idee einen Bionicle brennen zu lassen?Ich wusst nicht mal das die brennen!! WUUUPII die sind jawohl nur albern die Jungs!! (und so richtig peinlich) So, das wars von mir.[[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Otto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'der']][[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Maniac']] 19:45, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich enthallte mich mal, denn mein Kommentar müsste ich sonst zensieren! XD ;-) Diese Jungs haben nicht mehr alle Bücher im Regal. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:57, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, das geht echt nicht, auch wenn der wirklich *ganz viele Sternchen mach* gemoct ist. Aber der Typ ist auch echt krank im Hirn. Da kann ich AreIknowyou? you nur recht gebenSirka 20:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der hat sich wohl paar Tage vorher das Hirn verbrannt! XD ;-p --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:05, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass der Vollidiot, der sie nicht mehr alle hat, ihn der USA sich versteckt!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:07, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber das ist doch echt blöde: Die haben mindestens 7 bionicle, die sie nicht mehr aufbauen können. Einen normalen zu verbrennen wäre viel schlauer als einen Moc. Ich stelle bald mal ein Tribut-Video hoch. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 11:59, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber ich wär trotzdem wütend, wenn sie einen normalen verbrannt hätten.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:08, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum? Es gibt halt Leute die sind halt unint- äh etwas komisch, mich interessiert es keinen Dreck wenn irgendjemand ein Bionicle verbrennt. Kein Grund das man darüber wütend ist. Wenn sie jeden der Bionicle hat, beleidigen würden, fände ich das auch nicht ganz so gut, aber so (ich könnte nochmal das Gleiche wie in Zeile 1 schreiben). Diese Diskussion ist eh überflüssig. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Wenn man ein Bionicle kriegt und ihn nicht haben will (was ich sehr unwarscheinlich bin, weil es viele bionicle-fans gibt), kann man ihn entweder jemand verschenken oder an jemanden verkaufen (aber niemals Babys geben, die fressen Bionicle auf!)Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:25, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) naja, man kann nichts dran ändern der BIO ist kaputt und es gibt viele, die sowas machen, und daran können wir auch nichts ändern. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:58, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber echt, ich meine, so schlim ist das ja auch nicht! (Wer will ins Fantasy Wiki?) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 13:44, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will jetzt keinen wiederspruch zu AreIKnowYou und Garrzo machen, aber: AreINowYou: Irgendwie ist das schon nützlich, jetzt müssens andere nicht machen. außerdem hör auf den Dödel Vollidiot zu nennen, wenn es ihm spaß macht... Garrzo: Werbe nicht überall fürs fantasy wiki, jeder hier hat die Werbeung schon gesehen! [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 16:03, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Na gut... [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 18:14, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kinder dürfen sowieso nicht mit Feuer spielen XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 18:44, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was hat Feuer damit zu tun? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 22:33, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie ist der arme Bionicle gestorben? Durch Feuer!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 06:56, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Juri337 in YouTube Juri macht Videos in YouTube. Er macht verschiedene Arten von Videos. Ich zeig euch mal Musikvideos von ihn. Video:Juri's Music Video 1|Sein allererstes Musik-Video Video:Mata Nui's Tribut|Ein Tribut zu Mata Nui. Video:Takua's Tribut|Juri's Tribut zu Takua. Video:Takanuva's Tribut Video:Juri's Musik-Video 2|Juri's zweites Musik-Video. Video:Takuta Nuva's Tribut Video:Keetongu's Tribut Video:Tanma's Tribut Video:Bionicle Fighters 1: Nuparu vs Reidak Video:Bionicle Fighters 3: Hewkii vs Avak Video:Bionicle Fighters 4: Kongu vs Thok Video:BMSDS Video:BMSDS 2 Video:BMSDS 3 Video:BMSDS 4 Video:BMSDS 5 thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightHat einer von euch den ersten Kampf schlecht bewertet?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:30, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right ich hab da net mal nen acc [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 18:39, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das war knapp. Ich dachte schon, ihr habt die Videos geguckt, und dann schlecht bewertet, weil die doof sind. Die Vorwörter von Legends of the Arena~ sind auch von meinem Bruder darein gestellt worden.Cant Catch Tomorrow! Ich will dich nicht kränken, aber wenn ich bewerten könnte würde ich auch nicht 5 sondern 3 Sterne geben, ich finde stopmotion ist besser, aber immerhin ist es vieeel arbeit [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 18:45, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das sollte ja Stopmotion sein. Und welches Video meinst du? Und wieso bewertet ihr nicht die Charaktere von LOTA?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:48, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich meine alle Bionicle fighters videos, was ist LOTA und das meine ich mit Stopmotion [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 18:53, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mensch, Legends Of The Arena mein ich mit LOTA und ich konnte das nicht so machen, weil es keine coolen Lieder gibts, die so kurz sind, dann sind meine Videos Scheibenkleister.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:47, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nie wieder Rise Against Rise Against ist die schlimmste Band aller Zeiten.Ich glaube, wegen diesem Video sollten hier keine Artikel von Rise Against sein, oder?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:54, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Musst du es immer gleich übertreiben?, vielleicht wollen sie ja mit dem Video auf die besch*ssene Haltung von Tieren in Käfighaltung etc. zeigen. Das wäre dann nicht die schlimmste Band. Es gibt 100 prozent noch schlimmere Bands. Ich guck mal nach den lyrics. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Hier http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_Against, das Video ist also zum Hinweis unter welchen Umständen manche Tiere gehalten werde... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Es gibt halt solche Leute aber solche Videos wollen wir hier nicht. Punks sind halt Punks.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:19, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ? Den Satz hab ich nicht verstanden. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Den ersten oder den zweiten?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:24, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube er meint den Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Sätzen. Warten wir halt bis er wieder kommt. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 07:36, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bb Ich hab den zusammenhang zwischen deinen beiden Sätzen und meinem Kommentar weiter oben gemeint. [[User:MakutaBX|'''Makuta]][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Du wolltest in meiner Story vorkommen? Ich kann dir für Enterprise ein Cameo anbieten. Und zwar als Admiral Naughty. Der ist ein Fleetadmiral und ein ziemlich hohes Tier. Als wer du danach regulär vorkommen willst: Deswegen kannst du mich ja ansprechen, wenn ich Die Legende von Bionicle 2 starte. Danach kommt Das Nächste Jahrhundert. Da musst du dir ne neue Figur aussuchen, aber bis dahin dauert es noch sehr lange. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:19, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das nervt Es nervt langsam, ständig Videos zu opfern. Bald ist Wake Up von den Lostprophets noch dran. Hört auf solch negative Sätze über Videos zu schreiben.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:39, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es sollten ebend keine Videos hoch geladen werden, welche deutlich sichtbar politische Themen oder Tierquälerei egal in welcher Form endhalten. Ob die Band nun darüber singt ist ne andere Sache. Das optimalste wäre wenn das Video aus einem Bionicle Film oder Trailer geschnitten wurde, da dies aber nicht bei allen Liedern vorkommt sollten die Videos eventuell auf Basis von Spiele Trailern (keine Indexspiele oder zu brutale, XD ;-) sein. Das ist jetzt keine beschwerde von mir, nur ein guter Rat. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 07:37, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was, wenn jemand noch sagt, dass Wake Up von den Lostprophets schlimm sei?Can't Catch Tomorrow! 15:33, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn wirklich jemand die Texte kritisiert, dann kann ich auch nicht mehr helfen, mir geht es nur darum das ihr keine brutalen oder politischen Videos nimmt. Euer Musikgeschmack soll da nicht kritisiert werden. Ich emphele daher Videos die neutral und nicht zu brutal sind. Da ist Final Fantasy ganz gut zu emphelen. Mehr aber auch nicht. Was die da auf englisch singen ist ansich euch überlassen sofern es nicht Verfassungswiederig und verboten ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:18, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Findest du Wake Up zu brutal?Can't Catch Tomorrow! 14:21, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Verlinke es mal. Dann muss ich es nicht suchen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:24, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Video: Iwat Theme hier ist es.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 14:25, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das Video ist absolut ok. Nix dran zu meckern. Cooler Song!;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:30, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Guckt dir ruhig alle an. Ich finde auch, dass das ein cooler Song ist. Überprüf die anderen bitte auch.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 14:32, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mir so nach und nach alle Videos vornehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:34, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zum ersten: Was ich noch mal los werden möchte. Wir beide sind uns was Musik zu den Charakteren angeht nicht unänlich. Ich suche auch immer für jeden Charakter nen Soundtrack. ;-) Zum zweiten: Wenn es die Richtlinien nicht so regeln würde hätte ich auch das ein oder andere härter Video hoch geladen. Aber hier im Wiki müssen wir alle uns an die Richtlinien halten, besonders ich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:35, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) DANKE! Danke! Ich fühl mich geehrt! Willst du als "Schicksalsheld" in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? Hier sind die namen. Ich habe noch keine Artikel zu denen gemacht. Schicksalsheldenw sind übrigens in wirklichkeit einfach nur Toa . *Captain Tenacious (Aussprache: Tenäisches) *Fear Monger *Doom Lord *Dasher *Dunker (Klingt so wie PUNKER, LOL) *Defender *Double Dude *Diamond Dude *Departed *Dread Master *Dread Servant Such dir nen helden aus, dann kommst du als derjenige in meiner Geschichte vor. Und du stirbst auch nicht. Und dich bewirft auch keiner mit Tomaten. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 06:58, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dasher hört sich interessant an. Und hast du etwa Bionicle Warriors gelesen? Dafür kann ich dir gratulieren!Eisgafna 11:59, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal Die Legende von Bionicle: Enterprise 1 und die Folgen, die danach kommen. Danke. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:23, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Noriks Benutzerseite!!! Was hast du auf Noriks Benutzerseite gemacht? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 19:26, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hoppla! Ich hab da was gemacht!?!?!?! Ich wollte bloß diese Tabellen kopieren, nicht seine Seite ruinieren!Can't Catch Tomorrow! 19:28, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) du hast nichts ruiniert, nur komischer weise ist jetzt ein byte weniger... [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:30, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das war knapp.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 19:31, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Jade reagiert so, weil es verboten ist, fremde Seiten zu bearbeiten. Wenn du nur etwas kopierst ist es besser, danach auf den Zurück - Pfeil zu klicken, anstatt auf speichern zu gehen. Dann wird es nicht aufgezeichnet. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 19:36, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) PS: Diese Bearbeitungskonflikte machen mich echt krank! Bearbeitungskonflikte nerven wirklich. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 15:33, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hasse alle Konflikte (außer Geschichtliche, weil die zur Geschichte gehören.)Can't Catch Tomorrow! 14:20, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hehe, und jetzt ist es noch nichtmal so, das Norik was bearbeitet XD. sag mal, du sagtest bei der diskussion von urai feng du seist ein emo. Bist du wirklich ein Emo? also jemand der immer schwarze sachen anzieht und denkt, dass ihn niemand mag? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] @Unikos: Willst du in meiner Story vorkommen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Vi]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 14:21, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Okay.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 14:22, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schwarze Sachen besorg ich mir. Emo haare besitze ich so halbund die Emo-Kreuze hab ich auch an meinen Händen. Leider muss ich mir noch einen Piercing anlegen, um ein ganzer Emo zu sein.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 16:32, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was sind Emo-Haare? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 17:38, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Guckt dir thumb|ihn an.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 17:42, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Also diese Frisur? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 17:45, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lass mir die Frisur wachsen. Das ist die beste Frisur, die ich je gesehen habe. besser als die dummen Mädchen in meiner Klasse.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 17:51, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meine Story Hier sind mal ein paar Vorschläge, wer du in meiner Story sein könntest: Bild:Bild01.jpg |Vorschlag 1 Bild:Gelon.jpg |Vorschlag 2 Bild:Toa_Crinex.jpg |Vorschlag 3 '''Vi' ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 18:30, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Numero 3 nehm ich.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 18:42, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal auf meiner Seite vorbei. Und pass auf. Nicht alles dort ist das, was es zu sein Vorgibt. Sag mir danach bitte, wie du die Neuerung findest. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:44, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es gibt nur ein wort, was dazu passt. 'Ähhh...Can't Catch Tomorrow! 16:49, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wieso denn das? Ich weiß, dass ich gemein bin. Das ist mein Job. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:52, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ähh... bedeutet so viel wie "ist da was anders?".Can't Catch Tomorrow! 17:00, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Ganz oben. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:04, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) '''MUSS MAN NICHT RAUSGESCHMISSEN WERDEN, WEIL ICH RISE AGAINST UND ANBERLIN VERWENDET HABE?Can't Catch Tomorrow! 12:11, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC)' Wie meinst du das? Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso du dich so aufregst. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:18, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ne, ich reg mich nicht auf. Wollte nur wissen, ob man rausgescmissen wird, wenn man Rise Against oder Anberlin-Musik verwendet.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 12:20, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So lange Videos und Texte nicht gegen die Richtlinien des Wikis oder unsere Landesverfassung ver- stoßen, können sie problemlos ver- wendet werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 12:29, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sag mal was ist mit deiner disku passiert? Wie hast du das riesenbild da reingekriegt? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] Matoro weiß Bescheid, frag am besten ihn.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 12:34, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dange für den Tiph. Bisu eijentlich nua losstprofets fän? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 12:41, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bei Musik kann man das so sagen. Doch bei anderem bleib ich den Bionicles treu.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 12:43, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 'AN ALLE BENUTZER' Bionicle Warriors soll euch alle enthalten. Aber ihr taucht später auf. Sagt am besten, von wen ihr dargestellt werden wollt. Dann bin ich vorbereitet für eure Auftritte.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 13:08, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte als so etwas wie Davi Jones vorkommen, den Schauspieler sammt Synchronstimme besorg ich dir noch. Wenn es dann noch geht würde ich eine von meinen Mocs nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 13:23, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Notiere ich mir, danke! Garrzo will als Thomas D vorkommen, richtig?Can't Catch Tomorrow! 13:25, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich wäre sehr gerne ein Bionicle mit Matrosenanzug und Matrosenmütze, der sehr aufbrausend ist und 3 Neffen hat. Daher würde ich gerne Donald Duck heißen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:39, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Einen Bionicle kann ich zurzeit nicht bauen, aber wenn du Spaß verstehst, kannst du gerne sogar dort als Donald Duck auftreten. Doch die Neffen müssten dann Norik, Notik und Norak heißen (Norik ist unser jüngster Toa-of-Wiki, deswegen ja)Can't Catch Tomorrow! 13:42, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nimm dieses Bild hier. thumb|left --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 13:44, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, nehm ich. Vielen Dank für das Foto. Sind nun Matoro, Norik und Garrzo eigentlich auch zufrieden?Can't Catch Tomorrow! 13:46, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du als 1. Navigator Smith in meiner Story vorkommen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:52, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich verstehe Spaß und bin einverstanden. Krieg ich noch einen geizigen, steinreichen Onkel? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:53, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hier "Commondor Prearios" findest du neben der Moc auch den Theme von Davy Jones. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 13:55, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ist Smithi (darf ich doch nennen, oder?) ein Anführer? Könnt ihr mich als Anführer vorstellen? Bimä ist der zweitälteste, glaub ich, und wenn er damit einverstanden wäre, dann ist er der ONKEL! Warten wir aber auf Bimä's Entscheidung.Eisgafna 13:58, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ich brauch mich ja nicht zu bewerben! Ich habe meine Rolle ja seit mindestens 2 Jahren! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 14:02, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @ Eisgafna; Smithi so ist sein Spitzname ist so etwas wie der Steuermann des Schiffes. Da es sich aber um ein modernes U Boot handelt, heist der Steuermann Navigator. Klar könnte ich dich als Anführer vordtellen, warum denn nicht? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:58, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hast du jemals einen Emo-Anführer gesehen? Aber zurück zum Thema BW. Jeder muss es sagen, von wem er gespielt werden will.Eisgafna 16:37, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nun gut, das habe ich nicht. Aber in meiner Story gelten auch nicht die Richtlinen die für unsere Reale Welt gelten. Daher spielt unsere echtes Wesen keine Rolle in der Story. Das gillt auch für die zwei Chararktere welche mich in meiner Story verkörpern. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:55, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Können die anderen z. B. Helios oder MakutaBX mal was sagen? BW soll doch alle enthalten.Eisgafna 17:47, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sooo jung bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, ich bin nur ein jahr jünger als Skorpi XD [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 17:54, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Ich bin *nichts einfällt* äh James Bond XDD [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Aber der jüngste bist du doch, oder? Garrzo (falls du on bist), wolltest du von Thomas D gespielt werden oder von jemand anderem?Eisgafna 17:57, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So, danke, MakutaBX.Eisgafna 17:59, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ist jemand on? Hat jemand das gelesen, der es noch nicht gelesen hat? Und wen Bimä hier wär, kann er nicht diese Diskussion irgendwie jeden hier sagen? Ich muss alle von euch dort einbauen.Eisgafna 19:50, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn jemand nicht mal etwas sagt, such ich selber welche halt raus.Eisgafna 20:00, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Norik, Bimä, seit ihr mit euren Rollen einverstanden?Eisgafna 13:22, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) welche hab ich? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:10, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du der zweitälteste im Wiki bist, hatte Matoro20 gern den Wunsch, dass jemand Onkel Dagobert spielt. Daher entschied ich mich für dich.Eisgafna 16:48, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich will von TD gespielt werden! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 16:51, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gut, Garrzo. Hab schon gedacht, dass du schon die Meinung geänderst hast. Danke, dass du deine Meinung behalten hast. Sonst müsste ich in dem Hauptwikia nach den neuen suchen, falls du geänderst hast.Eisgafna 16:54, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ne, ne, TD is immer noch mein Lieblingsstar! Ich muss jez off! Lernen... :( [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 16:55, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bimä, bist du einverstanden, dass du Dagobert bist?Knight Of The Ice 18:33, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kleine farage Bist du ein Russe, oder wocher weist du das wort "Privet"? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Gozz']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'ila']] 14:36, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich besitze russische Eltern.Eisgafna 16:49, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du bitte sagen, von wen du gespielt werden willst?Eisgafna 16:52, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sind sie noch on? Wenn ja, beantworte die Frage da oben.Knight Of The Ice 17:51, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wer hat mir eine 4 unter One Question gegeben? Ich hab schon ein schlechtes Zeugnis, und jetzt auch das noch![[Benutzer:AreIKnowYou?|[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Knight Of']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'The Ice']]]] 06:56, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wieso seit ihr so gemein?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 12:25, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wir sind nich gemein. STUBS SIND NUNMAL STUBS. Wenn eine seite leer ist, ist es ein STUB. Entweder fülle die seiten oder erstell erstmal gar keine. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 12:30, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nicht das mit dem Stubs. Sondern dass ihr mir ne 4 gibt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 12:33, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte gib mir nicht ständig eine 4! Ich bin schon schlecht genug in der Schule![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 16:08, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) WIeso meckerst du mich an? ich weiß net was du meinst und was kann ich dafür das du für die Schule zu wenig lernst? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 16:37, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was hat ein Bionicle-Wiki mit Schule zutun? Wenn das so wäre, wäre ich schon seit Jahrtausenden verschwunden... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Aber echt! Allerdings würde ich nie verschwinden... Manche nennen mich sogar "Streber" XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 18:09, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) AUFRÄUMEN :P Schule hat nichts mit diesem Wiki zutun, sei denn du bekommst Verbot wegen der Schule oder so. Demnach musst du dich mit der 4 abfinden... und das wars :P. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:41, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wieso gibt ihr mir so blöde Noten dafür? Dafür mach ich an diesen Schrott wie AdM nicht mehr länger mit.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:17, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und sowieso hasse ich solche Popularitäts-Wettstreite. Damit will jemand nur prahlen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:26, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hast du schon je einen AdM-Gewinner erlebt der damit geprahlt hat? Nein. Ich glaube du bist nur beleidigt weil man deine Geschichten nicht gewählt hat. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ne! Ich bin beleidigt, dass einer so gaga ist, die letzte Wahl beim Poll gedrückt hat. Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:43, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du keine negativen Bewertungen willst, warum machst du dann überhaupt eine Abstimmung o.O [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Wollte nur wissen, dass es solche gibt. Dann haben sie rein gar nichts bei meinen Geschichten verloren. Ich glaube, LOTA wird mehr Erfolg haben als BW.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:47, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du keine Kritik verkraftest, warum machst du dann so ne abstimmung? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 13:20, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wollte wissen, ob ihr solche seit.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:21, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was für "solche"? Ich bin sicher hier ist keiner so dumm und bewertet das absichtlich schlecht um dich wütend zu machen [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 13:23, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) wenn man so eine Abstimmung bekommt geht man nach der Story und nicht nach sympathien. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] '''goes' [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:24, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wer hat das eigentlich sehr schlecht bewertet?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:32, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) vllt. war das auch ein anonymer, nicht angemeldeter benutzer. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:32, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 50%.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:40, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ihr könnt alle Inhalte von BW und alle geschichtliche Inhalte von LOTA löschen, denn mein Bruder wird an LOTA weiter arbeiten und BW ist nicht gut gelungen. ICH ERÖFFNE EINE NEUE GESCHICHTE! [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 19:18, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 1.Wir sind nicht "solche". Keiner von uns denkt daran, dich zu ärgern. Benutzer sind freundlich zu anderen benutzern, wer damit nicht klar kommt sollte schnellstens seinen Account loswerden. o.O! 2. Warum sollten wir alle Inhalte löschen, bei denen du dir Mühe gegeben hast? Wenn du sagst, dass dein Bruder alles komplett neu macht, habe ich irgendwie das gefühl, du fändest nicht gut was du geleistet hast! Lass dich doch nicht hängen! 3.naja...keine Ahnung. Eine Aufzählung mit 3 Punkten macht sich besser. Dir sei einfach gesagt, dass keiner was gegen dich hat, gegen deine Artikel auch nicht, und wir sind keine Angeber! (Hoffe ich!) Das mit der 4, das war sicher ein (schlechter) Scherz oder ein unangemeldeter benutzer.PS: Wehe einer löscht LotA! Das ist eine coole geschichte! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 19:31, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.. Okay! Meinung geändert! Dann muss mein Bruder nicht angreifen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 19:34, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du sagst das so, als wäre dein Bruder ein Raubtier, ist es so? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 19:46, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte eingreifen schreiben.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:22, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) könnte ich auch das Viedeo von It´s my life benutzen [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 16:30, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 16:35, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meine Story. Geh einfach auf diese Seite und lies dir den Text durch. Hast du meine Story eigentlich schon gelesen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:14, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) TOWFF-Vorlage Ich wäre gerne weiß, aber komischer Weise bin ich schwarz. Anscheinend wusste er nicht, welche Farbe ich wollte. Aber jetzt sage ich es. WEIß[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:37, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Änder es doch einfach selbst. hab ich auch gemacht. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:39, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So was ist möglich? Wie?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''L]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:40, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Mitglieder [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:41, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Leitlinien Du machst einen kleinen Verstoß gegen die Leitlinien. Ich zitiere: 4) Optische Gestaltung *Ein Artikel sollte nach möglichkeit eine Infobox enthalten, in der wichtige Informationen zusammengafasst werden. Außerdem können Artikel mit Bildern ausgeschmückt werden. **Die Bilder in einer Infobox sollten nach Möglichkeit Bionicle oder bionicleänliche Motive sein. Menschen oder Tiere als Bild in einer Charakter Infobox sollten auf jeden fall vermieden werden. ***Wer dann dennoch einen Bezug zu einem Menschen herstellen möchte kann dies durch ein zusätzlich Bild auf der Seite tun, aber nicht in der Infobox. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 16:30, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Toa Hagah Norik hat leider recht. Aber du musst jetzt nicht überstürtzt und in eile alle Profile korgieren. Aber bitte mache erst alle angefangen fertig und beachte dabei die Leitlinien, bevor du weitere Profile schreibst. Wir müssen uns alle an die Leitlinien halten. Eine gute Alternative ist das du den Menschen welchen du in der Infobox hast, als großen centrietes Bild über das Profil stellst. Die Moc kann dann in die Vorlage. Ich kann aus eigender Efahrung sagen das es echt schwer ist zuviele Profile nebeneiander zu bearbeiten. Betrachte diesen Hinweiß hier als eine guten Rat von mir, nicht als Befehl. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:50, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Okay, ich seh mir das bei deinen Charakteren an, wie du es gemacht hast.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 16:53, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Guck mal hier! Zu meiner Disku: Ich habe den schon gebaut! Das ist ein Bild von mir! Ich kann ihn aber gerne noch einmal bauen mit meinem Standart Hintegrund, wenn du willst. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 17:19, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ne, ne! Ich meine, wann baust du ihn in der Geschichte ein?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 17:21, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Achso. Ich baue ihn im nächsten Epos, Virkon Nui,ein. Nimmst du einen Bauauftrag an? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 18:35, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was soll ich bauen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:30, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Einen Toa der Luft, Toa Vitraz. Er soll eine grüne Kanohi Miru von den Toa Mata aufhaben. Der Rest ist egal. Achja, und bitte benutze nur die Sets, die ich habe, die findest du auf meiner normalen Toa-of-Wiki Seite. Bitte mache eine grobe Bauanleitung dazu, denn ich würde Vitraz dann gerne nachbauen und auf meinem Hintegrund fotografieren. Ich habe nämlich einfach keine Idee für ihn. Achja, er sollte auch viel hellgrün enthalten. Wenn er fertig ist, schreibe es mir auf meine Disku. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 11:35, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Oh, ich besitz aber keinen Mata. Villeicht wünsch ich mir einen zum Geburtstag. Dann bekomm ich halt von anderen die Glatorian Cerix.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:39, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) cerix? Von denen hab ich nocht nichts gehört. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Dann nimm halt irgendeine Miru. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:34, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aber wir können noch abwarten, man muss nie etwas überstürzen. MakutaBX: Na die neuheiten. Vastus, Ackar, Kiina, Stronius, Mata Nui und Gelu![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 12:49, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das sind die Glatorian Legends ;) [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Gut, wenn du meinst. Dann besorg ich mir anscheinend jetzt eher die fehlenden normalen Glatorian und den Rest, den ich nicht besitze. Die kümmern mich kein bisschen jetzt, wenn das alles Titane sind.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:04, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich werd mir dieses Jahr vermutlich gar nichts mehr holen. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ich konzentriere mich auf die fehlenden Glatorian, die Agori und Titanen und den Rest.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:58, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mir nur die geholt die mir gefielen. Die übrigen Zwei hole ich mir nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 17:22, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Jade, das heißt du magst Kiina und Ackar nicht? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 05:03, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sie gefallen mir nicht ganz so gut. Nich mögen ist etwas hart ausgedrückt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 07:43, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bin ich berühmt oder wieso ist dieses Inhaltsverzeichnis Gold-farbend?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:02, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 900. Artikel Ich habe den 900. Artikel geschrieben. Passiert nicht das gleiche wie bei Gelu?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 04:36, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Muss wohl. Wenn Jadekaiser wieder on ist, macht er es. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 06:00, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @ AreIKnowYou, das mit dem 900. Artikel ist erledigt. Aber ich habe zwei Frage und eine Bitte im Sinne meiner Admintäigkeit, hoffe das du beide Fragen auch beantwortest und meine Bitte berücksichtigst. Wozu brauchst du in einer Geschichte in der es um Bionicle geht menschliche Schauspieler? Warum nehmen diese menschlichen Schauspieler einen so wichtigen Wert im Profil ein, dass du sie sogar eine Zeitlang in der Infobox platziert hattest? Nun zu meiner Bitte als Admin. Verzichte in Zukunft darauf weiter an dieser Sache mit menschlichen Schauspierlen fest zuhalten denn das entfremdet deine Bionicle Geschichten meiner meinung nach ziemlich. Lege erst einmal keine Profile mehr an und mache deine Bisherigen erst mal richtig fertig. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 07:18, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 1. Es gibt auch Szenen, wo sie als Menschen auftreten. 2. Die Geschichte handelt hauptsächlich um Menschen, die sich in Bionicles verwandeln. [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:26, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Aber achte bitte bei deinen zukünftigen Projekten daran das der Bionicle Anteil der 95% Anteil ist und sich die Hintergrund Daten die nicht auf Bionicle basieren sich auf unauffälligere Profilbestandteile reduzieren. Zum Beispiel ein kleines Galeriebild im unteren Viertel der Seite. Davon ausgeschlossen sind Musicvideos, denn nicht zu jedem Titel gibt es auch Bionicle mäßige Videos. Noch ein Vorschlag meinerseits zu deinen Profilen. Da du ja ein beträchliche Zahl von denen hast und kaum nachkommst sie fertig zuschreiben würde ich dir einen guten Tip geben. Lege eine Galerie mit den Mocs an und schreibe den Charakternamen unter das Bild. So kannst du trotzdem neue Charaktere anlegen ohne neue Profile anzufertigen. Bild:Deine Moc|Name des Charakters Bild:Deine Moc|Name des Charakters Bild:Deine Moc|Name des Charakters --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 12:26, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wichtig! Du hast für Bionicle Warriors über 35 Profile, von den mindestens die Hälfte deutlich zu wenig Inhalt hat. Ich weiß das dich das wahrscheinlich nervt das ich es wieder einmal schreibe, aber als Admin muss ich dich darauf hinweißen. Mache diese Profile erst einmal fertig bevor du weitere neue Profile anfertigts. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 12:44, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich in deiner Story Hi AreIknowYou? Ich möchte in deiner Story bitte von Natalie Portman gespielt werden und nich von irgendeinem Vollidioten wie du es so schön ausdrückst. Ich sehe das schon fast als beleidigung und würd dich am liebsten melden. Davon sehe ich allerdings ersteinmal ab weil du wahrscheinlich schon etwas länger auf eine Anwort von mir wartest. Ich bitte dich jedenfalls das zu ändern, wenn du mich schon fragst. [[Benutzer:Sirka|'Sirka']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Sirka|'die']][[Benutzer:Sirka|'Nette']] 22:50, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Sirka, auf den Tatbestand einiger Rollenbesetzungen habe ich ihn auch drauf angesprochen. Irgend wo hatte er aber schon daruf geantwortet. Natalie Portman??? Gute Wahl. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 22:57, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) !!!!!![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 09:05, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Juris entwegen, nicht meinentwegen. Dafür müsstest du Juri beschuldigen. Jetzt fühl ich mich wie der letzte Vollidiot.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 09:09, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich will nicht wieder so etwas kriegen, das mit dem Vollidioten war zum Schauspieler gerichtet, weil er nur an Tiermord denkt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:26, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn das immer wieder Probleme macht, wieso teilt ihr euch dann diesen Useracount? Und noch etwas, seit wann sind euere Antworten nur im Berarbeiten Modus lesbar? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 15:24, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wichtig Der Hintergrund darf nicht da sein, sonst kann man zukünftige Beiträge nicht lesen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:52, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auch noch was zum gleichen Thema. Ich würde dir emphelen deine Benutzerseite wieder auf Normalgröße zu bringen. Das oben genannte Problem könnte auch damit zutuen haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 16:00, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ne, wir teilen nicht den Account er gibt mir ständig Befehle, bevor ich hier arbeite.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 12:10, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dann sag ihm doch, er soll sich selbst nen Account anlegen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 15:26, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 2 Fragen: 1. Wann schreibst du Bionicle Warriors weiter? Du machst 1000e CHaraktefrseiten, ohne jemals deine Story weiterzuschreiben... 2. Kann Kaatina jetzt von Jennifer Morrison gespielt werden? [[User:Katiina43|'Katiina']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Katiina43|'43']] 11:34, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass du viele Fragen von Mitgliedern ignorierst? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 12:39, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich die erste Frage ignoriert. Ebenfalls ignorier ich nicht diese. Und sowieso bin ich gerade auf zwei Seiten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 12:42, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zumindest antwortest du nicht direkt und soweit ich weiß, hast du auch nicht auf Jennifer Morrison-Anfrage geantwortet! PS: Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, falls dir das so vorkommt! Ich will auch keinen Streit, mir reicht schon mein "Mini-Streit", den ich mal mit BX hatte! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 10:02, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Arel: Hast du beim Mitarbeiter des Monats für mich und Matoro gestimmt? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 09:15, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, entweder ich entscheide mich mit jemanden, mit den ich mich gut versteh oder jemand, der viel geschuftet hat.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 09:30, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Stimmst du bei dem Contest ab?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 09:37, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wer ist der der viel geschuftet hat? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 09:46, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Axonn sagte, Matoro hat viel gearbeitet. Stimmst du ab beim Bionicle Band-Contest?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 09:47, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich sag dir eines: ICH WERDE NICHT BEWERTEN!!!! Ich bin nicht gut drauf. Guck auf meine Seite, dann weisst du, wieso. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:45, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hat irgendjemand anderes den Bock, die Mocs zu bewerten? Unszwar nicht jemand mit Gefühlsschwankungen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Can't Ca]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 14:48, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Willst du mich beleidigen? Ich bin momentan sehr empfindlich. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:51, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich frage jemanden, der Bock hat, meine Mocs zu bewerten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Can't Ca]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 14:53, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) raste doch nicht gleich aus Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 14:53, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wer? Wenn ich, dann kann ich bloß sagen, ich bin wirklich dunkel drauf, weil ich mich zurzeit ständig blamier im SVZ, wo ich jetzt ebnefalls on bin. Der baldige Rollback kann für sich selbst sprechen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 14:56, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich meinte Matoro. Und dir ist auch schon klar, das er es wird? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 15:02, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich raste gleich wirklich aus. ich wollte nur jemanden finden, bei dem ich mich ausheulen kann und dann werde ich als ein Typ mit zu vielen Gefühlsschwankungen beschimpft. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:03, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich will bloß endlich mal Bewertungen von den anderen MoCs! Der soll aber nicht schlecht drauf sein! GARRZO: 3. Regel des Straight Edge DONT FUCK![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Can't Ca]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 15:13, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich begeh Selbstmord.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 15:43, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lass es! Denk an all die anderen! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 15:51, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ok. Ich bin aber auch ziemlich Kake gelaunt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 15:54, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC)PS: Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich beim Teufel wär, weil die Paralellklassen sehr nervtötend sind. Habt ihr keine Ferien? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 15:56, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Doch. Aber im SVZ hat Koso gesagt, dass die ferien nicht so toll werden, und so n gefühl greift mich an. Zweitens fühl ich mich blöd, weil nie jemand auf mich hört, ich sagte schon mehr als 10-mal bewertet die Mocs von TWITA. Drittens fühl ich mich blöd wegen...häauw...einem...femininum. [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 16:01, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Oh ja! Und ich fühl mich ebenfalls so k*k*, wegen Kaatina und Sirka.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 16:02, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte rede nie wieder so über Selbstmord, ich habe da selber einige sehr schlechte Erfahrungen, und werde jedes mal sauer wenn jemand einfach leichtfertig darüber spricht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:42, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deswegen darfst du dich jetzt nicht diskriminiert fühlen, aber sehe den oberen Beitrag als Verwarnung, denn es ist ein wirklich ernstes Thema. Also solltest du sowas in der Art nicht nochmal sagen, das könnte zur Sperrung führen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 21:57, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dann musss ich halt ein Weg finden, nicht so blöd gelaunt zu sein.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 04:57, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So, falls das deine richtige Seite ist: Ich kann mich mit denen aus meiner Klasse auch nicht verstehen, die nerven. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:25, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist wiederum die richtige Seite, hat irgendjemand mir einen Klon verpasst? Nicht mal kannst du mit einem femininum klarkommen? Autsch, könnte blöd enden. Ich sage mal die Gründe, warum ich mit 7 von 8 nicht klar kommen kann. *4 kotzen Lostprophets voll *1 ist sitzen geblieben *1 schrie mich im Sportunterricht früher an *Ich hab gedacht, die letzte hätte mich beleidigt als ARSCHLOCH, doch sie meinte jemand anderen und hab mich wegen der blamiert. Das waren die Gründe für schlechte Unterhaltungen mit fast allen Mädels aus meiner Klasse.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 12:30, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nur die aus meiner Klasse, ich bin kein Grundschüler mehr (seit 3 Jahren) der noch sagt: MÄDCHEN SIND DOOF. Nene, so einer bin ich nicht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:32, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und ich hasse die weiblichen aus der Paralell-Klasse, weil die mich mobben.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 12:34, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie? Pieksen die dich und sagen "Mob"? xD Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:36, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lustige Idee, aber Ne. Die sagen, ich sei langsam, die verarschen mich und nennen mich HEULI.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 12:37, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hääää? Warum das? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:38, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bundes-Jugendspiele für das mit langsamheit und verarschung Bertretungsstunde französisch für Heuli Und ich werd nicht sagen, wieso ich mich mit eine Mädchen aus meiner Klasse mich gut versteh.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 12:40, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du liebst sie? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:42, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ne, ich versteh mich nur mit der gut. Und sowieso ist die schon in jemanden. One Question: Wieso ist der totale Liebeskram ausgebrochen!?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 12:44, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe hier lange nicht alles gelesen, doch dass hier jemand sich umbringen will ist genug. Damit kenne ich mich aus. ...und Bima auch, aber in einer anderen Absicht. Hast du MSN? ICQ? Bist du im SVZ? Wenn ja: Ich würde gerne mal mit dir reden. Überleg's dir, wie gesagt, bei mir war es verdammt knapp, sonst wäre ich heute tot. Und da Bima damals die Polizei rief, was mich rettete, will er hier nichts mehr hören. Wir brauchen etwas anderes zum Reden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:46, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Weil jetzt alle Bioniclefans erwachsen werden xD. Ne, keine Ahnung, Vielleicht weil Matoro solche Probleme hatte, bemitleidigen sich jetzt alle selbst xD Ich hab zum Glück nich solche Probleme Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:48, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) MSN? ICQ? Was ist das? Was benötigen wir zum reden? Ich bin doch nicht gesperrt, oder?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 12:49, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Bist du nicht. Aber Bima will nichts rüber hören. Und es ist besser, wenn wirs irgendwo geheim machen. MSN und ICQ sind Chatprogramme. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:57, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dann müssen wir diese Nachrichten doch löschen. Muss man sich dort extra anmelden? Wie bekommt man es?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 12:59, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... wir lassen die Nachrichten stehen, wenn Bima wirklich was löschen will, soll er mir bescheid geben. Und hast du zumindest SVZ? Ich habe oben schonmal diese drei Buchstaben gelesen...? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:05, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich bin gerade sogar on.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 13:08, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Geb ind er Suche ">>The Freak<< .." ein. Wenn ddort einer mit nem Linkin park-Bild ist, das bin ich. Adde mich einfach mal. 13:10, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mit adde meinst du als freund hinzufügen, oder? Wenn ja, dann erledigt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 13:13, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok, nehm dich nun an. Wir sehen schreiben uns dort. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:14, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) gut, dass die Sache so geklärt wird, ich hab nämlich nicht nur die Erfahrung mit Skorpi, sondern auch weitere............................................................................... auf jeden Fall macht mich dieses Thema immer traurig und Wütend, also versteht das bitte. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:31, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 1000. Artikel Darf ich den 1000. Artikel schreiben? Ich glaube, dann kann ich meinen Ruf steigern.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|25px 09:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke damit aknn man seinen Ruf nicht steigern, sowas sollte man eigentlich nicht nötig haben MakutaBX 09:35, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Krieg ich aber irgendetwas für den 1000. Artikel?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|25px 09:36, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schonmal von dem wort: "Bescheidenheit" gehört? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:40, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber was das bedeutet, weiß ich nicht.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|25px 09:41, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Uhh...schau mal auf Wikipedia nach... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:44, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das hat was mit Verzichten zu tun.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|25px 09:49, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenns nach mir ginge würde ich den 1000. Artikel genausowenig auszeichnen wie den 1001. das hat nur was mit Glück zutun MakutaBX 13:08, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass manche benutzer volle kanne damit angeben... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 13:14, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) And it burns, burns burns... Was soll der Verbrennungszeremoniegrabstein (der übrigens von M20 abgeguck ist) bedeuten???? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 11:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das heißt, dass ich meine Klappe halte.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|30px 11:46, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Warum??????????? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 11:48, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) rofl, rotfl, lol, höhö, *witz*, *scherz*, muhahahaaa, *grins*, *freu* ... [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 11:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich wiederhole zu viel, sagt Heli Os.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|30px 11:56, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) spielst du auch wow?[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 11:01, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ne, ich will nicht süchtig danach werden, ich hab nur zufällig auf YouTube diese Werbungen gesehen, als ich nach 7 Nation Army suchte.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Eis]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|30px 11:17, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So süchtig machend ist es garnicht ich bin nicht süchtig danach[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Axonnmaster|'Krieger']] 12:34, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mein ehemaliger Klassenlehrer sagte aber, es macht süchtig und schlecht in der Schule.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|30px 13:08, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) es kann süchtig machen, so gut wie alles kann süchtig machen, muss es aber nicht, solange man nicht zu viel Zeit damit verbringt. Es gab sogar mal eine Zeitungsanzeige hier bei mir in der Stand, dass sich eine Spielerin von WoW so sehr in ihre Rolle versetzt hat, dass sie verhungert ist (ist wirklich so) [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:18, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hm, es kann süchtig machen, man spielt immer mehr und mehr, außerdem ist es sehr teuer deshalb spiel ichs nicht mehr. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] Hallo areIknowYou, ich bins, HElios, ich wollte dich fragen, du hast doch ein Trailer zu war in the across. Da hast du musik reingemacht. Von AnMantax. Aber: Wie kriegst du Musik von einem Video in eines, das du selber gemacht hast? Bei mir steht imer, ich uss die Musik erst auf meim Computer installieren! Ich weiß nicht wie das geht! Du benötigst das Programm: DVDVideoSoft Free Studio [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|30px 15:56, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du hast am anfang des 2. Kapitel befehlte geschrieben und ich habs auf befahl geändert[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Axonnmaster|'Krieger']] 15:59, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, Textveränderungen bemerk ich nie.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Untoter']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Spasti']]right|30px 16:01, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift bitte ändere deine Unterschrift, denn Spasti ist eine Beleidigung. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] '''goes' [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:10, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habe ihn auch schon drauf angeschrieben, aber hat seine Unterschrift nicht geändert. Er hat nen eigende kleine Band die wohl "Untoter Spasti" heisst. Krasser Name, würde so etwas nicht machen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 17:17, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch nicht, aber die Unterschrift muss geändert werden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:39, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Und er soll auch seine Unterschrift wieder ändern!!!! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 19:40, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) geändert.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Ähhh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' ...]]right|30px 11:05, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Warum benutz du nicht wie die anderen eine vernünftige Unterschrift? '''Ähhh... Ist ja wohl keine Unterschrifft, nehme doch wieder Eisgafner oder so etwas! Das ist eine administrative Anordnung! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 11:16, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Erledigt. Wie macht man Arcgive? Meine Disku ist n bisschen voll, oder?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' gafna']]right|30px 11:52, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Deine Seite -.- Könntest du es bitte lassen auf deiner Seite jemanden als alten Spasti zu bezeichenen? Du bist jetzt denke ich lange genug dabei um zu checken das Beleidigungen hier nicht zu gelassen sind. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)]] Da hat MakutaBX recht. Und nebenbei gesagt sollten auch ein paar der recht provokativen Sätze verschwinden. In dem das besagte Wort z. B. öfters vorkommt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] (Admin) 17:10, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hast du eine MoC?... Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Die MoC-Arena mach da mal Mit! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:21, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC)